I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings
by Alex E. Andras
Summary: Whilst in prison, Jack tells his daughter, Nakada, about her mother. R&R plz! -One Shot- -Complete-


Just a little story I thought up whilst I've been ill and not able to do any writing. It's been sitting in my head for a few days, I hope ya'll like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Mr Cotton or his Parrot, or the Pearl, or Rachel Wall, who was a real person, the same with George Wall. I do own Nakada, Jonathan Barker and the Carbuncle.

* * *

The prison of Port Royal was empty save for one cell. Inside were two people. One was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain of The Black Pearl. The other was a girl of 15, with waist length, braided, knotted and beaded black hair and blue eyes. This is Nakada Sparrow, Jack's daughter. Jack was leaning against the back of the cell, his hat over his eyes and looking very bored whilst Nakada crouched in front of the bars, hands hanging through and watching the 'key dog' carefully. 

"Jack?" Nakada said eventually

"Aye?" Jack replied from beneath his hat

"Tell me about mum please." Jack raised his hat and looked at her carefully

"Please," Nakada said again "Tell me. I want to know." Jack lowered his hat again and rested his arms on his knees

"Rachel looked very much like ye lass." He said, "Tall, blue eyed and brown haired. That's the one thing you definitely got off me, yer hair colour. That and yer excellent wit and charm." Nakada smirked and threw a handful of straw from the cell floor at Jack. He smiled beneath his hat before carrying on

"She married George Wall at first," he said "He made her into the pirate she was. They would pretend to be in trouble after a storm and kill and rob those who went to help them. They built up a good reputation that way." He paused for a moment, trying to recollect what had happened

"Then one day Wall was swept overboard in a storm." He stated "Rachel was rescued from the boat they owned and taken to Boston. She would go down to the docks and steal from the Captain's Cabin of docked ships. Was very good at it, I remember, earned quite a living that way." He stopped there and Nakada turned her head to look at him

"And that's where you met her?" she asked quietly

"Aye." Jack agreed, "That's where I met her." He gave a small bark of laughter "She had gotten onto the Pearl when we'd stopped for repairs at Boston harbour. Gotten past all the watchmen and entered me cabin. She was going to steal off me, but I was in the room at the time. Closed the door before she could escape. Very pretty woman Rachel was, I noticed that straight away. She threatened me to turn her in, said she didn't care if she lived or not." He smiled at the memory, the corners of his mouth turning upwards "I told her a pretty lass like her didn't need to steal to earn a living. Her reply was;  
'I don't need to become your whore to earn a living.' I laughed at her then and she went wild on me, tried to kill me. Real spitfire that woman was. Anyway, I locked her in the brig and we left Boston. Told her we were going to drop her off at the next port, she just laughed at me." Nakada looked at Jack sharply, the idea of her mother being locked up my her father startling her for a brief second before she remembered that he was, after all, Jack Sparrow.

"I checked on her everyday, don't worry. Talked to her for a bit each day." Jack reassured her from beneath his hat "She was well-spirited, very wild, but talked with me quite happily. Probably taken by me wit and charm." Nakada sighed and rolled her eyes, turning back to the 'key dog'. Jack laughed and continued his story

"Anyway, about three weeks after we took her on the Pearl, we were attacked by The Carbuncle, Captained by Jonathan Barker. They fired on us several times, ripped a few holes into the Pearl before they boarded. We were pretty equally matched, until Barker cheated. More so than a pirate should anyway. Got very close to killing me, if it hadn't been for Rachel he would have succeeded." He sighed, "One of the cannonballs had hit the door to her cell and she got out, grabbed a sword from somewhere and ran up to the deck. Saw Barker and me locked in our battle to the death and came to help. No one quite figured why she did it-" he shrugged pleasantly and Nakada snorted.

"Then we got the Pearl to port and started running repairs. Made sure Rachel had some place to stay and didn't see her the whole time we were there. We left port about a week later and when we got far enough out to sea she appeared. Sitting in me cabin with a bottle of rum as though she belonged in the place. She just looked at me happily and asked if I wanted a drink, strange woman. Tried to drop her off at several ports after that, she'd disappear 'til we'd left port then turn up somewhere on the Pearl.

"I married her about six months after I'd met her, she loved being a pirate, it coursed through her veins. You could see how her life on the seas made her happy." He stooped there for a moment, eyes glazed over as he remembered his wife

"Then-?" Nakada questioned quietly

"Then, three years later, she disappeared. I looked for her a fair bit but weren't that worried. If Rachel wanted to disappear, she'd do it, she'd turn up when she wanted to. I didn't hear anything for a while then about three months after she left I heard in a pub that she'd been hung because she'd gone crazy and tried to steal a bonnet and kill the girl wearing it. Wasn't worried about her when I heard that. I knew Rachel wasn't a bonnet person, she hated the things. It proved she was still alive though, I was happy about that. And then I heard nothing for almost sixteen years."

"And when you did, it was about me." Nakada put in, Jack nodded

"Aye, heard about that, heard she was dead and the necklace was proof of her death. She'd never part with it, or you for that matter. Broke my heart to find she was dead, but I was happy to have you." He stopped talking altogether then, thinking over what he'd been saying.

After a while Nakada straightened up and opened the cell door, scratching the 'key dog' on its head. Jack looked up at her and grinned

"How long you had them keys?" he asked

"About the same time you said mum had turned up in your cabin with the rum bottle." Nakada replied grinning

"Aye, yer mum always had a way with animals to." Jack mused "She was probably the one who gave Mr Cotton that bloody bird, and taught it to speak to."

* * *

Rachel Wall was a real person (like I said) as was her husband, who was washed overboard form their boat in a storm. Many of the things Jack said about Rachel were true, except for her marrying Jack, leaving Boston to travel again. She did go mad and attack a girl because she had a nice bonnet, and was hung for it. But she was still a great pirate lass!

So what you think? Like it? Hate it? I want to know! Review please!


End file.
